


【batfamily】深夜饥饿怎么办

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 深夜饥饿怎么办





	

**Author's Note:**

> 【batfamily】深夜饥饿怎么办
> 
> 昨天晚上饿得胃疼的一个脑洞——啊我也希望有杰森来给我做饭，翻滚，然而困意占了上风，键盘一扔就跑去睡觉了，今天才磨磨蹭蹭的写完。
> 
> 想看小鸟们的日常三百集！
> 
> 不知道自己写了堆啥【。】
> 
> 唉想吃小饼干_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 带kontim玩。

01

迪克穿着红色四角裤衩从自己的卧室里出来，路过布鲁斯的，溜过阿福的，走过一直空着的杰森的，跨过达米安的，跑过提米的，直接奔向楼下厨房。

现在正是深夜，本该在床上安睡的迪克被一阵接一阵的饿意唤醒，在对床三番五次的表示不舍犹豫纠结之后，终于决定下楼填饱肚子。

韦恩庄园厨房的冰箱很大，非常大，里面总是塞满了各种食物，总有一个可以喂饱自己——在打开冰箱门之前迪克是这么想的。

现实是残酷的，他不知道冰箱什么时候塞满了蔬菜生肉，他找遍了冰箱里每一个角落都没有发现一个可以让他直接吃的东西，但幸运的是他找到一瓶牛奶，大概只有他手掌那么高的一小瓶牛奶。

不过有总比没有强，迪克长叹一口，咕咚咕咚解决掉那瓶牛奶后，肚子还是不知满足地叫。迪克很痛苦，他饿得两眼发绿甚至想把冰箱里那些绿油油的菜叶子直接塞进胃里头。他在犹豫，直到他听到大门那里传来悉悉索索的对话。

饿归饿，反应能力还是在的，他迅速蹲下就地一滚，把自己藏进了盖着长桌布的餐桌下头。

迪克头脑发晕，他觉得他在藏进去前应该揪几片菜叶子。

 

02

提米刚刚结束夜巡，整个人又饿又困，走路都晃晃悠悠的。康纳担心他会在半路荡绳索的时候从高空中表演睡眠绝技一睡不醒，这才把人送回韦恩庄园。

提米刚进门，举手指着厨房方向就往那边走，嘴里头直说“饿饿饿”。

康纳把他带到餐桌边让他坐下自己打开冰箱看里面有什么可以给提米吃的。提米也实在是困，直接就把脑袋砸到餐桌上，康纳回头后提米才张张嘴巴，象征性的“啊”了一声表示很疼。但提米实在是太困了，困到根本不想抬起手来揉脑袋，他就把头搁在桌子上，侧着脸看康纳，又冲他咧嘴巴笑。

“饿，再不吃我要饿死了。”

康纳过来给他揉脑袋，用超级能力找到了在旁边立柜里藏起来的一罐饼干，立刻跑去取出来，献宝似得摆在提米跟前。

提米仿佛看到了光明，把小饼干扔在嘴巴里咔擦咔擦的。但罐子里饼干也不多，吃了几块就没了，提米很憔悴，提米仍然处在饥饿中，他甚至开始仇视不需要不需要进食也能活下去的康纳。

“那……我现在出去找吃的东西。”说着就飘了起来。

“大晚上的，康纳，你要飞到另一半球吗？”提米一点一点的把手挪到康纳的手指上拽住他，无所谓的耸耸肩，这反而让提米笑起来，“不用了，你陪我在这里坐一会儿。”

康纳浮着犹豫了一会儿，提米捏了捏他的手他才坐在提米旁边。康纳很紧张，康纳如坐针毡。这毕竟是蝙蝠侠的庄园，他脚底下是蝙蝠洞，这里除了蝙蝠侠以外还有提米的哥哥弟弟和老管家，无论是谁，只要出现瞪他一眼，他觉得自己就会立刻被吓得一飞冲天。

比起来提米倒是自在很多，他还在笑，被康纳揉过的脑袋还搁在餐桌上，侧着脸看他。康纳凑上去拿额头碰碰他的额头，又用手捏着他的脸蛋，“天一亮我就要把你的安全屋里塞满食物。”

“那顺便帮我把房子打扫一下。”提米眨巴着眼睛看康纳，康纳抱怨了几句提米杂乱不堪的房间后两个人就安静下来。

“没有其他人，康。”提米沉默了一会儿这么说，然后在呼吸渐进的交织中顺从的闭上了眼。

康纳的喉结动了动，他伸手抚摸着提米的脸，然后——

一只手掐住了他的脚腕。

 

03

“啊啊啊——”

康纳吓得飞起一小截，藏在桌子下的迪克咬牙切齿地被康纳的力道拖出来半个身子。

“提米？！”看到是迪克后康纳连忙落地看向提米，不是说没有人吗？！

“迪克？！”提米从凳子上蹦起来，好了，现在他可是完全从昏昏欲睡的状态里清醒了过来，“你怎么在这里？”

“小崽子。”迪克一字一顿地，一边晃晃悠悠从地上爬起来，跑去冰箱摸出根胡萝卜放在嘴巴里咔擦咔擦地，“说，你们俩，什么时候的事？”

康纳完全不敢面对迪克，除了被发现的尴尬以外，还因为迪克红色的四角裤衩。

提米向前踏了一步摆出一副保护者的姿态，甚至拽着自己的斗篷试图遮住康纳，“你怎么在这里？”

“饿。”迪克啃着萝卜，捶胸顿足痛心疾首，“提宝，提宝，你居然开始谈恋爱了，还是跟康纳。”

提米面无表情，看着迪克啃萝卜，然后他顿了顿问迪克，“还有萝卜吗？”

于是迪克从冰箱里翻出另一根扔给他。

提米接过以后立刻和迪克一起咔擦咔擦地啃起来，迪克还想跟他们说点什么，接着就听到楼上有动静。

提米和迪克默契地往地下一蹲滚进餐桌下面，提米还不忘冲着站在外头的康纳招手示意。

——这是什么家族传统吗？康纳叹了口气，在跟着钻进餐桌下面之前还不忘了把饼干罐放原位。

 

04

达米安起夜，从卫生间出来在爬回床上后肚子就开始咕咕叫。饿了就吃。秉持这一点达米安才从楼上跑到厨房。

他一般不会去开冰箱，因为他有一个秘密的藏饼干的地方。达米安从立柜里翻出饼干罐，打开后发现里面不知什么时候已经空荡荡的了。

“啧。”有人动了他的饼干。意识到这点的达米安非常生气，他眯着眼睛把饼干罐放回原处藏好，计划着明天研究一下罐子上的指纹——当务之急，是填饱肚子。

达米安一步三咂舌地走向冰箱，在他印象中阿福已经把冰箱中可以食用的速食产品通通用新鲜的蔬菜肉类替换掉了——布鲁斯下的命令。

“啧。”达米安不开心，打开冰箱找了一会儿，来来去去只翻出来几根胡萝卜，他执拗地找西红柿黄瓜之类的蔬菜，但是没有，只有萝卜。于是达米安在从肚子里响起的催促声中视死如归地拿起萝卜，塞进嘴巴里。

饥饿简直可怕。达米安深刻认识到了这一点，他一口一口地啃，准备离开厨房时候又听到餐桌下面有什么声响。罗宾的警戒心一瞬间戳起来，他从灵巧地跃向沙发，从那下面摸出自己藏起来的武士刀，侧耳听着动静手起刀落，锋利的刀刃从桌布一头划到另一头。刀刃划拨空气的声音还在响，被划了一半的桌布就掉了下来，里面藏着的三人就出现在达米安面前。

穿着红色四角大裤衩拿着萝卜的迪克，一身红罗宾装拿着萝卜的提米，还有尴尬地趴在地上的氪星人。

“啧。”达米安用刀指着康纳，咔擦咔擦地啃萝卜，“他怎么在这里？”

“达米安，不要用刀指着别人。”迪克从容不迫地坐在桌子下面，“还有你弄坏了阿福新买的桌布。”

达米安又把刀挪到提米面前，“德雷克，韦恩庄园不允许出现氪星人。”

提米缩在康纳旁边，拽起自己的披风盖在康纳身上，“现在你看不到他了。”然后啃自己手上的萝卜。

“当我是瞎子吗！”达米安握着刀要挥，然后就听到门口有什么动静。

“进来。”萝卜把迪克的脸蛋塞得鼓鼓的，他停止了咀嚼冲达米安挥手，“快点。”

“这是我的家。”达米安嘴上这么说，但还是乖乖地加入了迪克提米氪星人桌子底下的小聚会，“为什么我要藏起来？”

“可能是因为我只穿着内裤吧？”迪克这么回答。

 

05

杰森会回庄园是为了拿那本落在以前卧室的书，在路过厨房门口的时候他楞了一下，感觉自己有着他不怎么愿意承认的，天底下最莫名其妙的兄弟们——究竟是什么情况他们才会一人拿着一根萝卜自以为藏得很好然后窝在桌子下面聚众啃萝卜？

杰森并不想搭理这些睡衣宝宝，他压住自己的好奇心选择无视，他的头罩也选择无视，直到他听到迪克问提米的外星小男友来人是谁，外星小男友回答红头罩，接着迪克爬出桌子下为止。

“杰森——小翅膀——”迪克穿着他的红色四角大裤衩，手里头拿着啃了一半的萝卜向他奔过来，在遇到障碍物的时候甚至做了一个漂亮的空翻。

杰森受到了惊吓，他后退了几步，压抑着摸出手枪给他一子弹的冲动：“你们他妈的——怎么回事？”

“杰森，杰，小翅膀——求你了，求你了——”迪克捧住杰森的头罩，他身在在被杰森精心打理的头罩上看到了自己反光，“给我们做饭。”

“什么？”

“拜托了，小翅膀，请你做饭给我们吃，真的，求你。”迪克声泪俱下，“冰箱里没有吃的东西，没有，甚至都没有黄瓜，我们只能啃萝卜——你看看，你看看康纳。”迪克让开一点让杰森看被自己威胁趴在地上的康纳，“看到了吗？他就这么活生生的被饿晕了。”

仿佛为了增添事情的严重性似的，提米立刻装晕倒在康纳身上。

“你看看，我们的提宝都饿成什么样了——达米安，把提米从康纳身上拽起来。”迪克残忍地命令达米安。

“我不要。”达米安啃着萝卜回答。

“不管怎么说——请给我们做饭。”迪克最后这么说。

杰森一脸冷漠，他是真想不去管他这些奇奇怪怪的兄弟，但他根本无法忽略迪克咕咕响的肚子，还有达米安的，还有提米的，但肚子饿真不是什么好的体验——没有人比他更懂这个。

“把你的手从我头罩上拿开。”沉默半晌后杰森咬牙切齿，“去开灯。”

 

06

厨房亮起来后杰森跑去把守在外面同样饿得不行的罗伊叫进屋子里，然后把头罩摘下来扔给他保管。

“不要让他们动我的头罩，尤其是那个小兔崽子。”杰森一脸严肃，迪克连忙按下要拔刀的达米安。

“为了食物。”迪克苦口婆心。

他们五个人坐在餐桌边，然后统一把话题转移到了提米和他的外星男友身上。

提米觉得莫名其妙，啃着萝卜兵来将挡水来土掩，在桌子下握住康纳的手，就是半点不透露他跟康纳更多的信息。

杰森开了火，戴上白围裙，从冰箱里随手拿了些食材，把被啃了一半的三根萝卜收回来，切掉他们啃了的部分，把剩下的切成丁扔进锅里，又切了点肉，没多久的功夫就做了一锅汤出来。

“你认真的？”罗伊跑去看了杰森做的一锅汤，“汤？”

“闭嘴。大晚上的吃太多你们还想不想睡觉？”杰森搅着锅里的东西，“土豆，萝卜，肉，鸡蛋，一点面条，不够再吃，哪那么多废话。”

罗伊沉默，罗伊谢天谢地杰森往汤里放了肉。

五个人排排坐，杰森给他们盛了汤，解救了被攻击的提米的康纳。有饭吃的几个人安静下来，杰森把围裙解下来叠好放回原位，接过罗伊手上的头罩又跑楼上去把书拿下来坐在罗伊旁边就摸出一根烟叼在嘴巴里。

他没点燃，就坐在一旁看他们吃，有人吃完还想再吃他就接过碗去给他盛。汤不多不少，正好够填饱几个人的肚子。

 

07

吃饱喝足的达米安在离席前哼了一声，“还算能吃。”他这么说。

杰森叼着烟扔给了他一个白眼，把空碗收拾到水池里后就带着罗伊离开。

提米满足地趴在桌子上睡着了，康纳准备把他带到卧室，迪克抱着手臂在对面看他——虽然迪克现在就穿着一条红色的四角裤衩气势仍然不减。康纳也想不明白为什么他这么怕他和提米的关系被他们发现。

哦，已经发现了。

“把他带回卧室。”迪克说。

康纳点点头，抱着睡着的提米飘回卧室，迪克就在康纳后面盯着他，仿佛要把他盯出窟窿。

把提米放在床上后康纳给提米解下了披风和腰带，给他松上衣领的时候被迪克打了下手，“别乱动。”

康纳心里苦。不准乱动的康纳只给提米盖好被子，顺手拨了拨提米的头发。

 

08

康纳在离开前支支吾吾地叫了下迪克，然后在迪克的目光里，迅速地吻了提米，然后在迪克反应过来的时候迅速地开窗飞走。

迪克把眼睛挪到提米脸上，然后看到本该睡着的提米正喜滋滋地冲他眨眼睛。

“别得意。”迪克学着达米安的样子“啧”了一声。

 

09

迪克从提米的卧室里出来，给他关好门。他走过达米安的，路过杰森的，经过阿福的，跨过布鲁斯的。

直到把自己扔进柔软的床里盖好被子后才发现他在哼歌。

肚子被填得很满，被子也很温暖。

迪克闭上眼睛，和所有人一样安稳地入眠。

 

10

（强迫症凑整数的小番外）

达米安实在不想去找那罐饼干被谁动过，因为他在那上面除了自己的指纹外还发现了阿福的，布鲁斯的，迪克的，杰森的，提米的，芭芭拉的，甚至是克拉克和康纳的。

达米安很生气，但达米安没有把饼干罐挪地方。

因为除了那天晚上后饼干罐就像是被施了什么神奇的魔法一样，取之不尽用之不竭，再没空过。


End file.
